


Walking Dead Gale Online

by LoopyHoopz14



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gaming, Guild stuff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, MMORPG, More Characters to be Added as We Go Along, VR Stuff, and maybe ships, doesn't really follow any plot lines too much, it's not SAO dw, obligatory "you die in game you die irl" quote, sort of based off of elsword, they're just journeying an open world and being buds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyHoopz14/pseuds/LoopyHoopz14
Summary: Walking Dead Gale Online is the new video gaming sensation in today's modern day and age; a fantasy world set in VR, so that you feel completely emmersed into the game. It's the add on from the PC game 'Dead Gale Online.'-Clementine has been playing Dead Gale Online ever since it came out, and even managed to get her little brother, AJ, in on it too. She's devastated to see that's it's been shut down andported to Walking Dead Gale Online, but when she gets her hands on two VR sets (thanks Lee), her and AJ are ready to take on the world.-Ericsons, a somewhat new guild made by close friends, journey the world in hopes on being the best guild out there. Their leader, Marlon, is set on doing whatever it takes in order to get there. This maaay include getting into some conflict with one of the most infamous PVP guilds out there.-James is a solo player, and an interesting character who vows to keep his current class, even when he's a high enough level to advance. He doesn't like the idea of joining other guilds after his last one, but he comes across the García's and their guild. They're small, and... well, interesting, but they're just having fun.-Three paths that cross into one





	Walking Dead Gale Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and AJ have a final moment in the game that they love, before moving onto a new adventure.

**Before the game's shutdown, Clementine and AJ are going on one last raid, a raid that they'll make sure will go down in history.**

* * *

 Clementine checked her gear once more, made sure she had the right one on, and also had to checked that AJ was good to go as well (he was, she just liked to check anyways). They were quite an interesting duo. Clementine was the highest level that could be obtained in the game; a level 50 Paladin, and quite a famous player within the game. She never really went to raids too much and sometimes did some PVP, but she was still one of the strongest players within the game. People respected her for it, and she was glad she could be recognised until the game's shutdown.

AJ was fairly new to the game, but with Clementine's helped (and being a fast learner), he picked up on things quite quickly. He was a level 25 Distant Ninja, and usually just liked to sneak around and lurk near. If he sensed that Clementine was in trouble, he'd come to her rescue. Most of the time it wasn't needed, but whether it was or not, Clementine would always thank him.

Walking Dead Gale Online starting being run around six months ago, and was known to be a better and upgraded version of Dead Gale Online. A lot of players had moved on to the newer version, but Clementine liked to stick to the old game. That, and they didn't have VR sets. Getting one of them cost a fortune, let alone buying two (because AJ would definitely get mad if he couldn't play without Clementine). They thought they could just keep at it, until there was notice on the game's latest update, saying that Dead Gale Online would shut down within a month and be ported to the newer game. It was now the last day, which was the same day a certain raid came up for a certain creature.

The creature, called The Unknown, was a rare creature that was notorious for being one of the hardest raiding bosses in the game. So hard, that no one has ever defeated it. Not Clementine, not Aj, not even any of the higher classed guilds. No one. It's been rumoured to drop only the finest, most powerful weapons for every single person who's alive by the time the Unknown is defeated. It's never made many appearances, but it was obvious that the creators implemented it in the final raid. Both Clementine and AJ were determined to defeat it...

And so were 75 other players, it seems. The two had been teleported to the raiding zone, and once Clementine saw the numbers up on screen, she couldn't help but look surprised.

"Woah, I've never seen _this_ many people in a raid at once..." She noted out loud, and AJ turned from his screen to look at her.

"How many have you seen at once?"

"Hm, I think it was around 30, but still... this must be at least every single player who's stayed." At least they had good PCs, otherwise there would've been a lot of lagging by now.

There was a counter ticking down from the time before the creature would show up, and Clementine was hovering her mouse on anyone she could. Most of them seemed to be level 50, with the lowest she saw being the same level as AJ, so that was at least a good sign.

"AJ, you remembered your potions, right? We're going to need them all. Remember-"

"I know, Clem." He didn't turn around this time. "There Are no healers in the game, so it's everyone looking out for themselves. I got it." She noticed that he was too busy typing in the chat, so she looked at it as well.

It was filled with both words of encouragement and memes, both of which are very much appreciated as of right now. She typed into the chat herself.

 

_[sweetpea] > all the players who have left are going to regret doing so once we clear this raid!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ _

 

A lot of people noticed her when she hit enter within the chat, even with the speed it was going in. They seemed to be getting pumped up, which made her smile. Clementine like the fact that her presence was a good thing.

"Clem, we're starting soon, get ready!" She looked over at the counter, and it would only take seconds before it appeared. She got her game face on, checking over herself once more. There was no time for backing out now.

"Ready AJ?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

When the counter reaches zero, the same cinematic cutscene Clementine had seen many times before; a mysterious mist surrounding the area, which the creature appearing. The reason why The Unknown was called a creature and not anything else, was simply because it was also the mysterious mist. Not the most creature raid boss idea, but it was made years ago, you couldn't really blame anyone.

The raid started. Those who took the path of a Magician stayed at the back, gathering up their mana in order to use their skills. Those in the path of the Knight, including Clementine, went on in, honing in on the creature with various combos. The Rogues (and AJ, especially), stayed close yet hidden, never staying in one place and always moving around the creature. The creature was most known for it's inconsistent attack patterns, high damage and high health. At AJ's level, one hit could mean instant death (though, with the right skills, you could barely survive). For Clementine, it was not so lethal, but still pretty dangerous.

When the Magician's started casting down spells and debuffs onto the creature, it started making it's attack. While they were inconsistent, if you could remember every single anticipation animation before the big blow, you could do what you can to move out of the way. Clementine made it her job to type as quick as possible in order to help others.

 

_[sweetpea] > go third floor _

 

She obviously couldn't type much before the attack, but many people got the message, jumping up to the third floor before the attack. Some still got hit, but she noticed they were a high enough level to not die, and healed themselves with a potion before the fight.

_'Going well so far...'_ She looked over at AJ's health, which was displayed beneath hers as he was in her party. He seemed to be doing fine as well, going in as hard as possible despite his low level. What a good, determined boy.

"Some of them died, Clem." AJ spoke, but neither turned away from the screen.

"It's okay, as long as we're alive to defeat it, that's all that matters." Clementine could see that she was one of the few that actually studied The Unknown's every mood, so she set herself with the job of warning everyone as quickly as possible. This nearly got her killed multiple times, but she was fine otherwise.

This went on for a whole hour, and both Clementine and AJ were getting a bit restless. At least they ate their dinner beforehand, so either Lee and Carley was just leaving them alone, or they were out, because they haven't been interrupted since. It was going better than expected, with 65 out of the 75 players left in the raid, it still seemed to go smoothly, until something interesting happened.

Clementine was in the middle of a combo when a cutscene happened. The mist started to turn from it's usually murky green, to more lighter colours, until it turned into a shiny, gold colour. The chat was going wild, not knowing what was going on. The mist soon cleared, and what stood before them was a giant, golden statue of a man, a stern look on his face, hands with gems on them (not Thanos), and an even more intimidating presence than it had before. Clementine could see that it had a crack on its head.

"Urh, Clem? What's going on?" AJ glanced at Clementine, and she didn't answer for a second, just looking in awe at a cutscene she's never seen before.

"We must be close to defeating it, keep going AJ!" She typed in another encouraging message in the chat, and the fight continued. Only, this was a new phase, and Clementine learned that it had completely different moves. Sure, she could guess where the attack would be, but she never knew for sure, and before she knew it more players were dying around her. Some, of course, would pay actual money to get revived back into the battle, but she still noticed the numbers getting lower.

When The Unknown started showing cracks within other areas, only 40 players remained in the raid, and now Clementine was getting nervous. She feared that they wouldn't actually get to defeat The Unknown before the game's shutdown, but thinking that only fueled the fire to continue on.

AJ was still alive, thank god, but he had his close calls. He had a skill called 'Lethal Survival', which made him survive one lethal attack with only one HP remaining. It had a high cooldown, but she could tell it was a lifesaver for him.

It went on for thirty minutes, and at that time 35 players remained, which only made Clementine more nervous. She moved away from the battle for a moment, just to stretch out her fingers and cool off her head, until she heard AJ calling to her.

"Clem, Clem, Clem, look! I think we defeated it!" Clementine quickly looked at her screen. Sure enough, another cutscene started playing, with The Unknown cracking even more, before it burst into pieces. Except for the gems, which gleamed and glowed and flew into the sky. Both Clementine and AJ held their breath, at this point hoping that it was the end of it. The gems flew around, until bursting into the sky, and what fell down were weapons. A sword, a staff, and daggers, all gleaming and glistening with gold.

 

**_Raid Boss, defeated!_ **

**_> Gained Unknown Sword [An Ultra Rare sword, given to only the greatest and bravest of warriors. You've deserved it.]_ **

 

The chat cheered in joy, and so did Clementine and AJ, who both cheered and hugged each other in glee. Their fingers hurt, but it was definitely worth it.

Clementine couldn't believe it herself. After all these years she's spent trying to defeat The Unknown and failing, they managed to defeat it in the end, even if the new phase threw them all off guard. Once she clicked confirmed on the notice, she congratulated the group and said her goodbyes, before leaving the raid. AJ had logged off and leaned back on his chair with a happy look on his face, looking back at his big sister. Clementine had not logged off yet. She looked over at her character, her location, the HUD designs, the keys, everything one last time. She was really going to miss this game.

After logging off for the last time, she looked over at AJ, a sad smile on her face. "Did you have fun?" She asked him. He nodded, wriggling his fingers a bit.

"Yeah, it was fun, really fun! My fingers hurt though..." He frowned, and Clementine couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the longest I've ever seen you sit still for. A new record for you." She stretched out her back. AJ had been sitting in the big, comfy chair in her room. while she had to settle with the bed. However, she had gotten too invested in the raid and leaned forward, straining her back. Clementine's going to have to blame the game if she grows up with a bad posture.

"It was a fun game, though, I think it was my favourite... I'm gonna miss it." AJ spoke out to Clementine, who smiled and reached up to him, ruffling his hair with a laugh.

"Yeah, me too buddy."

* * *

  **Two weeks after the game had shut down, and the successful raid was still the most buzzing topic.**

* * *

 Though, it meant that Clementine and AJ had nothing to do after school. Apart from, I don't know, talking to their parents... oh, the horror!

Even after the game's shutdown, Clementine still found herself looking back at the pinned page on Dead Gale Online's forum, which was still up.

 

**Topic: The last raid of Dead Gale Online, and it's success!**

**Of course, you may have noticed that The Unknown raid was intentional. It was a last send off to the game, and the team honestly never thought that The Unknown would actually be defeated. It's like an anime, where the heroes use the power of friendship to win!**

**Out of the 75 people that entered the raid, only 35 were there to see the end (a big hooray to the 40 players who fell, you were all great as well!), and all of you managed to get that big rumored reward. You'll be able to properly play with that in Walking Dead Gale Online, or just use it for boosting purposes.**

**The team would like to send out a big thank you to everyone who continued to play Dead Gale Online to the very end (it makes us all very emotional, literally shaking and crying while writing this), and those who have continued to support both Dead Gale Online and Walking Dead Gale Online.**

**We now say goodbye to the game that's been in our hearts for all these years, as we say hello to everything that Walking Dead Gale Online will have to offer.**

**Thank you.**

 

If Clementine was a emotional person, she probably would've cried every time she read that. It felt upsetting, knowing that she couldn't even play the newest version of the game that she loved so much. She obviously didn't bug Lee (parent) and Carley (step-parent), because she was a sixteen year old girl who couldn't just beg for what she wanted and hoped that she could get it.

_'This might be a sign that I should get a part-time job.'_ She sighed, before she heard knocking on the door. It didn't seem too loud, so she assumed it was AJ.

"Come in." The door only opened a little, and AJ's little head popped up through the opening.

"Mom and Dad said to come down, they want to show us something!" He bounced up and down a bit like the excited kid he was. Clementine raised an eyebrow up a little, but got off of her bed nonetheless.

"Alright, I'm coming." She followed AJ downstairs, but didn't see why he was so excited. In fact, if AJ wasn't so excited, she would've thought that she was going to get told off for something, just by the way they were sitting.

"Come sit down, sweet pea." Called by the nickname that was the inspiration for all her current usernames, Clementine took a seat next to AJ, before asking the obvious.

"We're not in trouble, are we? Because I swear—"

"No, you're not in trouble, just wanted to show you both something." Clementine seemed to be more relaxed than before. Even at her age, she didn't like to be in trouble with her parents. But if she was going get the 'talk' again, she would flip, flip, flip, flip!

Carley took over in talking, a smile on her face. "AJ has been telling me all about that game you two were playing, at least before it shut down." Clementine and AJ nodded, both now seemingly confused. Were they trying to get 'hip with the kids?' Clementine was sure that AJ might like that. Might.

"I remember him saying that the game was on a VR system," Clementine could tell why Carley was doing most of the talking; probably because she was a bit more knowledgeable with technology, being a news reporter and all. Lee probably didn't even know half of what she was talking about, "so, as a very early birthday, Christmas, and everything else..."

Both of the kids couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two VR sets. Two _very expensive_ VR sets, were held out to them. They were in shock, as if they could faint on the spot at any second.

"Swear?" AJ spoke up, a huge grin on his face. Both Carley and Lee looked at each other, having some sort of visual argument before Carley sighed and turned back to him with a small smile.

"Just this once."

"Fuck yeah!" He took the VR set off of Lee's hands, inspecting it. What a lucky six year old. Clementine looked over at Lee, chuckling.

"Swear?"

"No."

"What?" Bad parenting is bad, now Clementine felt like a six year old. After putting her own VR set down, she pulled her parents into a big group hug, with AJ joining in.

"Thank you so much!" She felt like a kid again, getting all excited over a game, but it was very dear to her, and her parents could see that. She would definitely not ask for anything in a while, or even ever!

* * *

  **It took a while to get the game downloaded and figure out how to work the headset.**

* * *

 It was a special one, created just for this game (and a few little games created by the team), where you would just lie down and use your imagination to carry you out on your adventure (hm, feels familiar). AJ tested it out on a free-to-play game, which he struggled to get the hang of, but managed it in the end. Clementine also had a try on a free game, and she had the same struggles, but once she got the hang of it, it was really fun.

"I think everything is set, kiddo." She spoke, looking over at her computer, where the VR was hooked in. AJ looked at his, and his excitement only grew.

"Do you think people will still know you?"

"Maybe. It might be the same game, but I can tell that it has a whole different community, of people who may have never even played Dead Gale Online in the first place." Clementine explained to him, loading up the game. Her VR made some weird sounds, before flashing green, signalling that the game was loaded. AJ seemed to already be handling it.

"See you on the other side?" He put it on, and was already lying back on one end of Clementine's bed. Even if he couldn't see, she smiled.

"You will, goofball." With that, she put her VR set on.

 

**Loading... Loading...**

 

**Walking Dead Gale Online is being loaded.**

 

**Transfer character file [sweetpea] from Dead Gale Online to Walking Dead Gale Online?**

 

Clementine didn't know what to do. There was no button to press of course, so she said yes. It worked.

 

**Transferring character file, please wait...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Transfer complete.**

 

**Change class? (Weapons will be changed to match corresponding class).**

 

Clementine had no interest in changing classes, but wanted to see if any had changed. She said yes again.

 

**Please choose your class. Please note that you will start at the base class, and will have to complete the class change quest if you are already within the required level to do so.**

 

Clementine noticed that there were now six classes to choose from, an extra step up, more levels, and a... different path for paying players.

 

**Knight (Level 1) >** **Your average swords(wo)man.**

**Holy Knight (Level 20) > Paladin (Level 50) > Emperor (Level 80)**

~~ **Paid Players Only > Bloody Warrior (Level 20) > Slayer (Level 50) > Warlord (Level 80)** ~~

 

**Magician (Level 1) >** **A character with magical powers.**

**Holy Wizard (Level 20) > Elementalist (Level 50) > Druid (Level 80)**

~~ **Paid Players Only > Dark Wizard (Level 20) > Necromancer (Level 50) > Warlock (Level 80)** ~~

 

**Rogue (Level 1) >** **A character with great stealth abilities.**

**Distant Ninja (Level 20) > Duelist (Level 50) > Samurai (Level 80)**

**Paid Players Only > Fallen Ninja (Level 20) > Thief (Level 50) > Assassin (Level 80)**

 

**Ranger (Level 1) >** **A character who uses long ranged weapons.**

**Lawful Shooter (Level 20) > Sharpshooter (Level 50) > Bounty Hunter (Level 80)**

~~ **Paid Players Only > Chaotic Shooter (Level 20) > Trapper (Level 50) > Watcher (Level 80)** ~~

 

**Lancer (Level 1) >** **A character who keeps enemies at the end of their spear.**

**Spearsman (Level 20) > Wanderer (Level 50) > Warden (Level 80)**

~~ **Paid Players Only > Spikerman (Level 20) > Battle Dancer (Level 50) > Ancient Undine (Level 80)** ~~

 

**Healer (Level 1) >** **A character who can and will (hopefully) save your life.**

**Cleric (Level 20) > Priest(ess) (Level 50) > Monk/Shrine Maiden (Level 80)**

~~ **Paid Players Only > Acolyte (Level 20) > Void Priest(ess) (Level 50) > Sirin (Level 80)** ~~

 

**** **Paid Classes are not in any way stronger than others. They only unlock a new path for those seeking for a darker thrill.**

 

 

Clementine still hoped that the game wasn't turning into a 'pay-to-play' one. That would be the worst, especially since it was a miracle that they even got these in the first place. Nonetheless, she backed out and said no at the class change question. Upon speaking, she realised that she couldn't actually hear anything from the outside. Incredible.

 

**Loading game...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

 

**Welcome to Walking Dead Gale Online.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip #1: Do not encourage your kid to swear.
> 
> I really do hope that this isn't too much information to take in. I hope to explain more of the world and what it's about in the next chapter, seeing as this chapter was Clementine and AJ playing in a game that is now shutdown, so what would be the point?
> 
> As well as that, I hope everyone is just as excited for this as I am! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I'm glad to finally have the energy to write it down into words.
> 
> All in all, this is... a mix of SAO, Winter Moon (great webtoon btw) and most MMORPGs that I've played. I'm just letting my inner gamer out haha.
> 
> I'm planning on updating this once every 1-3 weeks, depending on how motivated I feel + how much I can get done. Every story gets it's chapter, so you unfortunately won't see Clementine and AJ until Chapter 4. Can we get a F in the chat, gamers?
> 
> Also, you're free to guess which character would take which class! It's always interesting seeing what others think, and sorry for all the horrible names I actually suck at them.
> 
> I'll work on grammar mistakes tomorrow... or, later. It's 4am, send help.
> 
> Flip, flip, flip, flip.


End file.
